A cloud computing environment enables responsibilities which previously may have been provided by an organization's own information technology department, to be delivered as service layers within a cloud environment, for use by consumers that are either internal (i.e., private) or external (i.e., public) to the organization. In some cloud environments, a user can issue commands and otherwise perform operations to manage the environment. However, it is useful to be able to direct administrative commands to particular areas or users of the environment. For example, in a multitenant cloud environment, it is useful to be able to direct administrative commands to particular tenants, for use in configuring or managing those tenants.